2002–2003-as Bajnokok Ligája
(6. cím) |Ezüstérmes csapat = |Meccsszám = 157 |Gólszám = 431 |Nézőszám = |Gólkirály = Ruud van Nistelrooy (12 góllal) |Legjobb játékos = |Előző = 2001–2002 |Következő = 2003–2004 |Dátumsel = 2002. július 17. |Csapatszámsel = 40 |Meccsszámsel = 80 |Gólszámsel = 213 |Nézőszámsel = |Gólkirálysel = }} Induló csapatok száma tagországonként Azt, hogy az egyes tagországok hány csapatot indíthattak a tornán, az UEFA 2001-es nemzeti koefficiense alapján határozták meg. Mivel nem rendezett saját nemzeti bajnokságot, emiatt nem indíthatott csapatot a Bajnokok Ligájában. Habár és rendezett saját nemzeti bajnokságot, a tornára csapatot nem nevezett. ban a 2001–2002-es szezonban a csapatok kiléptek a labdarúgó-szövetség által rendezett bajnokságból, és saját rendezésű tornaként fejezték be azt. Ezt viszont az UEFA nem fogadta el nemzeti bajnokságként, emiatt csapatot sem indíthattak semmilyen UEFA-tornán.FIFA suspends Azerbaijan, UEFA.com (angol nyelven). Hozzáférés: 2011. június 15-én.Azerbaijan 2001/02, RSSSF.com (angol nyelven). Hozzáférés: 2011. június 15-én. a 2002-es áprilisi UEFA-kongresszuson lett UEFA-tag, ezért a nemzeti listán még nem szerepelt.Progress aplenty in Kazakhstan, UEFA.com (angol nyelven). Hozzáférés: 2011. június 15-én. Ötvenkettedik tagállamként egy csapat indítására volt lehetősége. A listán elfoglalt helyezésük alapján különböző mennyiségű csapatot indíthattak az adott országok az alábbiak alapján: * Az 1–3. tagországok 4-4 csapatot indíthattak * A 4–6. tagországok 3-3 csapatot indíthattak * A 7–15. tagországok 2-2 csapatot indíthattak * A 16–49. tagországok 1-1 csapatot indíthattak (kivéve Azerbajdzsán és Liechtenstein) Az egyes tagországok 2001-es nemzeti koefficiense:Country coefficients 2000/01, Bert Kassies' website (angol nyelven). Hozzáférés: 2011. június 15-én. | | |} Sorsolási és mérkőzés időpontok A sorsolásokat a svájci Nyonban tartották, kivéve, ahol ez külön fel van tüntetve.Club competition draws and dates, UEFA.com (angol nyelven). Hozzáférés: 2011. június 15-én. 1''' A – mérkőzést, a moszkvai színházi merénylet miatt egy héttel, 2002. november 5-re, elhalasztották.UEFA postpones Moscow match, UEFA.com (angol nyelven). Hozzáférés: 2011. június 15-én.Moscow match set for next Tuesday, UEFA.com (angol nyelven). Hozzáférés: 2011. június 15-én. Induló csapatok bélyeg|400px|A 2002–2003-as Bajnokok Ligájában induló csapatok száma tagországonként. Az alábbi táblázat tartalmazza a klubcsapatokat, aszerint, hogy mely fordulóban csatlakoztak a sorozathoz. Selejtezők Fő: A 2002–2003-as Bajnokok Ligája selejtezői Első selejtezőkör )|Astana|2–1|2–3|győztes=1}} |} Második selejtezőkör )|Zagreb|1–0|1–2|győztes=1}} |} Harmadik selejtezőkör )|Sparta Praha|2–0|2–4|győztes=1}} )|Basel|3–1|0–2|győztes=2}} )|Liberec|1–0|1–2|győztes=1}} )|Club Brugge|1–1|1–1 ( )|győztes=2}} |} Sorrend meghatározása a csoportkörökben Természetesen elsődlegesen a megszerzett pontok száma rangsorolt. A győzelemért három, a döntetlenért egy, a vereségért pedig nulla pont járt. Ha két vagy több csapat a hat lejátszott mérkőzés során azonos mennyiségű pontot szerzett, az alábbiak alapján kellett meghatározni a sorrendet:Forrás: Regulations of the UEFA Champions League 2002/03: 4.05 és 6.02-es paragrafusok. UEFA.com (angol nyelven). Hozzáférés: 2011. június 16-án. # az ugyanannyi pontot szerző csapatok egymás elleni mérkőzésein szerzett több pont # az ugyanannyi pontot szerző csapatok egymás elleni mérkőzésein elért jobb gólkülönbség # az ugyanannyi pontot szerző csapatok egymás elleni mérkőzésein idegenben szerzett több gól # az ugyanannyi pontot szerző csapatok által az összes mérkőzésen elért jobb gólkülönbség # az ugyanannyi pontot szerző csapatok által az összes mérkőzésen szerzett több gól # az előző öt szezonban elért jobb klub- (50%) és nemzeti (50%) UEFA koefficiens Első csoportkör Fő: A 2002–2003-as Bajnokok Ligája első csoportköre A csoport |width="20"| | |} B csoport |width="20"| | |} C csoport |width="20"| | |} D csoport |width="20"| | |} E csoport |width="20"| | |} F csoport |width="20"| | |} G csoport |width="20"| | |} H csoport |width="20"| | |} Második csoportkör Fő: A 2002–2003-as Bajnokok Ligája második csoportköre A csoport |width="20"| | |} B csoport |width="20"| | |} C csoport |width="20"| | |} D csoport |width="20"| | |} Egyenes kieséses szakasz Fő: A 2002–2003-as Bajnokok Ligája egyenes kieséses szakasza Ágrajz | ND-csapat01= | ND-eredmény01-1=3 | ND-eredmény01-2=3 | ND-eredmény01-össz=6 | ND-csapat02= | ND-eredmény02-1=1 | ND-eredmény02-2=4 | ND-eredmény02-össz=5 | ND-csapat03= ( ) | ND-eredmény03-1=1 | ND-eredmény03-2=2 | ND-eredmény03-össz=3 | ND-csapat04= | ND-eredmény04-1=1 | ND-eredmény04-2=1 | ND-eredmény04-össz=2 | ND-csapat05= | ND-eredmény05-1=0 | ND-eredmény05-2=2 | ND-eredmény05-össz=2 | ND-csapat06= | ND-eredmény06-1=0 | ND-eredmény06-2=3 | ND-eredmény06-össz=3 | ND-csapat07= ( ) | ND-eredmény07-1=1 | ND-eredmény07-2=1 | ND-eredmény07-össz=2 | ND-csapat08= | ND-eredmény08-1=0 | ND-eredmény08-2=2 | ND-eredmény08-össz=2 | ED-csapat01= | ED-eredmény01-1=2 | ED-eredmény01-2=1 | ED-eredmény01-össz=3 | ED-csapat02= | ED-eredmény02-1=1 | ED-eredmény02-2=3 | ED-eredmény02-össz=4 | ED-csapat03= ( ) | ED-eredmény03-1=0 | ED-eredmény03-2=1 | ED-eredmény03-össz=1 | ED-csapat04= | ED-eredmény04-1=0 | ED-eredmény04-2=1 | ED-eredmény04-össz=1 | D-csapat01= | D-eredmény01=0 (2) | D-csapat02= ( ) | D-eredmény02=0 (3) }} Negyeddöntők )|Valencia|1–0|1–2|győztes=1}} )|győztes=1}} |} Elődöntők )|Internazionale|0–0|1–1|győztes=1}} |} Döntő Fő: 2003-as Bajnokok Ligája döntő |Bíró = Markus Merk |Eredmény = 0 – 0 ( ) |Nézőszám = 62 315History, UEFA.com (angol nyelven) – 177. oldal. Hozzáférés: 2011. augusztus 31-én. |Jegyzőkönyv = http://www.uefa.com/newsfiles/ucl/2002/1045288_fr.pdf |Párbaj = 2 – 3 |Bün1 = Trezeguet Birindelli Zalayeta Montero Del Piero |Bün2 = Serginho Seedorf Kaladze Nesta Sevcsenko }} Góllövőlista A torna hivatalos góllövőlistáját a selejtezőkön szerzett találatok nélkül tartják nyilván, azaz a torna gólkirálya az volt, aki az első csoportkörtől kezdődően a legtöbb gólt szerezte. Az alábbi táblázat tartalmazza a góllövőlista élmezőnyét: Alapvető sorrend: Gólok (csökkenő), Játszott percek (növekvő), Klub, Név Forrás: Top Scorers. Hozzáférés: 2011. június 17-én. Lásd még * 2002–2003-as UEFA-kupa * 2003-as Szuper-kupa * 2003-as Világkupa Hivatkozások Külső hivatkozások * 2002/03 UEFA Champions League, UEFA.com (angol nyelven). Hozzáférés: 2011. augusztus 27-én. Kategória:2002–2003-as Bajnokok Ligája 2002–2003